


You'll Never See Me Coming

by walkthroughhale



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthroughhale/pseuds/walkthroughhale
Summary: Valerian Zabini is bound, gagged and at the mercy of her Master; Rodolphus Lestrange. Only this time, he brought a friend...
Kudos: 2





	You'll Never See Me Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters; Rodolphus Lestrange or Amycus Carrow. Valerian Zabini is loosely based off a canon character. I do not make any profit from this.
> 
> This work is not finished, each chapter will be a continuation of the same scene.
> 
> Please Note: This scene involves BDSM and strong Dom/Sub themes. It is on the darker side though all consentual.

Bound was how he liked her. Tied and at his mercy - magically, of course. It made the manipulation of his little doll’s body all the better, he could maneuver her as he pleased. Tonight was special, a rare occasion in which his whore was allowed the abuse of another as well as he. Rarely was she shared, Rodolphus was rather possessive of his possessions after all but sometimes, he enjoyed the thrill of loaning out his property and taking it back when they were done. 

She had no clue of the nights events, of what was to come. It was the first time this particular fuck doll was to be shared and the devilish grin that lilted his lips could not be removed. She had been left in the darkened chamber for hours, after following his instructions oh so perfectly. She was to wash herself thoroughly and head for their special room immediately after. She was to be utterly naked, her hair straightened and left to fall at her back, her face clear of any makeup, her body void of any perfume or garments.

The only thing his whore would be wearing was the result of this evenings escapades. 

The room was enchanted to bind her the minute she had entered, his magic lifting that precious body onto the singular table against the far wall. It was there that she had remained, lying in wait for her Master to arrive. The moon was high in the sky when he finally arrived, the room had long since succumbed to the darkness of it’s surrounds. 

His presence had been announced by the candles that flickered to life throughout the room, illuminating his toy in all her glory. They ignited before he’d cracked the door open, telling her the time had finally come. 

Unlike his whore, Rodolphus was fully clothed. Always with the tailored suit and silk shirt whenever they were together. Rarely did she enjoy his body unencumbered by articles of clothing and more often than not it was when they lay together in bed at night. When the walls of their relationship fell and they were vulnerable in a way that was entirely unique from the vulnerability she stole from her whenever she serviced him.

Their guest was yet to arrive, which suited Rodolphus just fine. “How’s my little whore doing?” His low drawl echoed around the room and she trembled at the sound. After all, sensory deprivation in a blackened room wasn’t exactly a walk in the park for most people. Valerian was far from most people, though. There was a darkness to her soul that he relished exploring.

Widened eyes watched as he approached, light illuminating him as it filtered through the door that had been left open wide. He hoped she’d think it odd, given that this room was usually sealed and the soundproofing magically enhanced.  
Now that he was standing beside the table, her body was in full view. Arms and legs were spread wide, splayed out like a star that was pinned to the hardwood bench. The shadows cast from the flickering flames danced across her precious curves, illuminating her beautifully taught breasts with their hardened nipples, that tight stomach and toned thighs...and her sweet cunt, waiting to be filled.

She was soaked already, the anticipation alone enough to get her going even as fear tickled the edge of her emotions. Biting his lower lip, he rubbed at his jaw, wishing he could devour her now rather than wait any longer…A moment later, footsteps sounded down the hall. The arrival of his guest announced as he stepped through the door, closing it behind him. He had been here before, knew full well what was about to happen. 

Rodolphus turned to greet the other with a single nod of his head. The whistle that was returned was long and drawn out. An appreciative sound telling the Lestrange Heir his guest liked what was served on a platter before him. How could he not? She was truly exquisite. 

“You’ve not had one like this before, Amycus.” 

He stepped away from the table, allowing Amycus to approach, his eyes raking over her body with a hunger that mirrored his own. “You’re right, she’s perfect.” Valerian’s eyes flicked between the pair, but like the perfect whore, she remained silent. He had broken her well.

His friends hand reached out tenderly, sliding up her thigh, over her stomach towards her breasts. He cupped one, kneading it between his fingers as he tested out the new toy. She was his finest pet, to date. One he had no intention of releasing...there was no need for another, Valerian was one of a kind and she was entirely his.

Her eyes flicked towards his own, an unspoken question phrased in the way she looked at him. “Yes, Pet. Tonight you will service us both.” 

It was the only explanation she was going to get, and evidently she already understood, given the way her attention returned to their guest. Her back arched on the table, pressing herself against his palm as his fingers found her nipple, rolling it between them in idle curiosity. 

Like Rod, Amycus was dressed in fine garb, his suit a dark navy to his own charcoal grey. Where the older Lestrange wore black silk, the other wore white. Ever the handsome man, he was one of the only few who would ever be allowed to come near Valerian, and keep their hands.

His mind willed her body to rise from the table, floating her until she rested in the empty space between them. She was in the same position, arms suspended wide by invisible binds, legs pulled wide apart… it was has favourite position for her, to be so exposed. It made it so easy to get to every part. She was allowed enough room to wiggle but her body was utterly useless to her. Every nuance, every action was controlled by Rodolphus.

Never one to waste time, Amycus, who was standing in front- stepped towards her. The smirk wiped from his face, replaced with that hunger he saw earlier. A large hand slipped down between her legs. He knew the instant they made contact from her sharp gasp. Three slid into her cunt without hesitation, stretching her wide. “Mmm, you’re right… she is a tight little whore.”

His forearm started to move, back and forth, fucking her with a skilled hand as she moaned desperately. Amycus was kinder than he, giving her what she wanted immediately. Whereas he liked to play with his food, first. His fist locked in her soft hair, holding her still even though she wasn’t going anywhere. 

At the same time that he moved his hips forward, grinding his hard cock against her ass through his slacks, Amycus’ head bent forward, taking the nipple he’d been working earlier between his lips. 

His little pet moaned at the attention, lapping it up as she was sandwiched between the two death eaters. Valerian knew the drill, behave and you shall be rewarded… and so far? She was doing splendidly. 

His free hand found her tight ass, massaging it roughly. The hard slap echoed off the walls and she squealed in delight. “What do you say, whore?” His voice commanding in her ear. “Thank you, Sir.” There was no hesitation in her breathy response. 

He could see Amycus over her shoulder, his eyes locked onto Rod’s. There was a glint of approval in them that made the older male proud. His tattooed hand came down, another hard slap in exactly the same spot. Over and over again. Each time, she obliged him with a thank you, Sir and all the while, Amycus continued his three finger assault.

Pausing only to give his own hand a break, he palmed at the heat of her flesh, massaging the bright red mark he’d left behind. His cock was painfully hard, the sight of his pet writhing between them driving him wild. 

Tightening his hold on her hair, he yanked her head to force that slender back to arch. Her clit ground against Amycus’ palm as Rod’s fingers worked the fly on his pants. There would be no foreplay from him, no warning her up or allowing the slut a chance to get used to the idea of what he was about to do… Rod lined the swollen head up with her tight hole and slammed balls deep into her ass. 

She screamed at the invasion, her walls massaging him as he withdrew immediately, reaching the very tip and slamming home again. His thrusts were brutal as he tore through her barrier, and from this angle he could feel Amy’s fingers against his length. If only it was his cock, instead...

Clearly, Amycus was of the same mind as he’d raised his head, the hand not buried in her cunt sliding the zipper of his pants down. His hard cock sprung free of its binds, and he swapped the fingers with his length in a matter of seconds. 

The males groaned on impact, their rhythm perfectly in sync. As one moved out, the other moved in. They had done this dance before, were well versed in what the other liked…their eyes locked over her head as the pace intensified. 

Amycus raised fingers still slick with their juices, forcing them between her lips. Her expert tongue cleaned herself from her Master and he pushed them deeper, choking her. Rod used the fist in her hair to force her head forward, moving it back and forth. “Take it, slut.” The growl came from Amycus and Rodolphus groaned again…

Amy’s other hand came down on her breast, catching the nipple hard. Her cry was muffled, as was the thank you she offered to him. Pride filled his chest as she continued to behave. Amycus repeated his action, slapping her so hard the flesh bounced in retaliation. 

Rodolphus reached around to slap the other one at the same time, ensuring both were attended to all the while their cocks pistoned in and out of her. Their bodies collided with such force, the slaps were as loud as those created by their hands. 

Amycus slid out from her slick heat, throwing a knowing glance his way. On a groan, the hand in her hair forced her upper body forward, her legs still dangling uselessly as her body bent into a right angle. In a quick movement, Rod pulled out of her ass and slammed into her soaking cunt, filling the space his friend previously had. 

The devilish grin on Amy’s face widened as his hand now took over the hold on her hair, slapping the tip of his heavy length against her lips. “Open wide, whore.” She obliged immediately, her lips sucking that length in between them. He groaned as he let her take control, for a short while. That expert mouth working Amycus like she did this for a damn living.

He could see the muscles on his abdomen ripple and constrict as his breath tightened. Rodolphus continued with his brutal pace, fucking her mercilessly. “Mmmm, such a good little fucktoy. Take it.” He groaned, slapping her bright red cheeks. His hands dug into the small of her hips, leveraging himself against her to fuck her harder. 

Her cries were muffled from the cock fucking her face, the length forced entirely down her throat. She was taking it all and moaning for more. Amycus was holding her head steady by her hair, fucking that hole the same way he did her cunt just moments before. 

He had taught her long ago to control that gag, a fact that was not missed on an utterly impressed Amycus. Reaching out, the younger male found her breasts, the mounds slapping together from the spitroast force. Clamping hard on one of her nipples he pulled it towards him, the pain mixing with her pleasure. Her cunt tightened around him from the action and he groaned as his own fingers found her clit.

Sharp slaps landed repeatedly on the swollen nub, sending small shockwaves along her spine. She screamed on the meat in her throat and Amy’s other hand abandoned his hold on her hair in favour of the other nipple, using those as leverage for every thrust. 

Rod began to rub fast circles, teasing her clit to detract mildly from the pain. He could feel her orgasm build and every time, he’d slap her again, forcing it back into submission. “Don’t even think about it, meat.” He knew she’d understand, knew she’d fight back that orgasm even if her life depended on it. 

To her credit, there wasn’t a single whimper of disapproval as she fought back the tidal waves brewing within her. Amycus, however, not so controlled. With a sharp grunt, his own orgasm unloaded down her throat, his pace quickening as he battered her face repeatedly. 

She took it all, not a drop was spilled past her precious lips. Amycus slipped his still hard length out with a pop, sinking to his knees before her. He kissed her hard, tasting his own cum as he slapped her breasts. 

Rod pulled out, switching back to her asshole to give Amycus the room he needed to move lower down, between her stretched legs. His lips closed over her clit, nudging Rod’s fingers out of the way as he bit down on it. Three digits went knuckle deep into her cunt once more, fucking her as he worked her with his mouth...as Rod invaded her ass over and over. Her unencumbered screams reverberated through the room, her mind gone to the pleasure she was receiving. 

Long, ebony strands fell on either side of her face, dancing with the force of her assault. A tattooed hand covered her mouth, yanking her head back so it rested against his chest, her back painfully arched. He liked it when her screams were muffled, when he covered her petite face. She felt so small beneath his grasp, like if he squeezed just a little tighter, he could snap it in half. 

Her eyes were trained on him and from this vantage point he could watch as her breasts slapped together, as her body quivered from the overload. Her hair tickled his abs, brushing over her skin as he tore into her ass. Amycus’ veins had popped over his forearm from the exertion but his pace never slowed, the pair still working in perfect harmony. 

His slut kept her cool, the walls of her mind forcing that orgasm back. Pride had his other hand closing around her throat, forcing her back onto his cock even harder. “That’s right, nothing but a fuckdoll. My piece of meat to use as I please.” She moaned in agreement, her thighs quivering. He could feel them from where he stood. 

Amycus withdrew his hand, pulling his face away long enough to slap her cunt. Once, twice, three times… she screamed on every impact, her mind so far gone she could no longer thank her masters. On a groan, he dropped back, his hands on her thighs pulling her down with him. Rod allowed his cock to slip out as Amy maneuvered her magical binds to settle her on top of him. 

She screamed at the reentry, her knees now settled on either side of his large frame, her body resting on top of his. Rodolphus moved to the top of them at the same time that Amy captured her arms, binding them behind her back to hold her steady with one hand, the other locked in her hair while his cock slammed in and out. Powerful thighs thrusting into her as Rod slid between her lips. 

Amy’s grip so strong on the back of her head that even without magic, she wouldn’t be going anywhere. Wouldn’t be able to do anything but take the face fucking Rodolphus was now giving her, slamming balls deep every time, the heavy sacks smacking against her perfect chin as she took him whole.

Her thighs quivered against Amycus’ sides as he pistoned in and out of her, fucking her cunt, filling it entirely with his hard length. Her screams muffled on the dick in her throat. Rodolphus nudged Amy’s hand out of the way, wrapping the ebony lengths of her hair around his hand as he held her head in placed, fucking harder.

Amy moved down, forcing three fingers deep into her ass, stretching her the way Rod’s cock had just done. They needed her full, every part of her invaded by them. He used his hold on her as better leverage, riding that cunt harder. Hips lips capturing one of her nipples between then, nibbling on the nub.

Rodolphus slid out for a moment, looking down at his whore as he fisted his cock. Stroking it over her face. “Look at me, slut.” The command fell harshly from his lips, her eyes were closed from the pleasure Amycus was inflicting upon her but he needed to see her, those wide beautiful eyes. Needed them locked on his own.

Without hesitation, she looked up at him and he groaned at the sight of her. Rubbing the head of his cock against her swollen lips, she opened wide, her tongue out like the perfect pet she was. He slapped the meaty weight against her, slapped the side of her face and back to her tongue before sliding it in once more.

Slowly pressing the head against her cheek, making it bulge from his size. He toyed with her for a while, alternating between sliding out and slapping her tongue and sliding in against her cheek before desperation finally got the better of him and he filled her throat once more. The invasion sudden, her throat tightening around him in shock as he pumped her face, bruising her lips against his thrusts.

His other hand closed over the first at the back of her head, holding her nose against his skin as he kept that cock buried in her face. Sharp, short bursts of movement had her choking on him, her breathing restricted as he kept up the brutal act. Her eyes never left his own, even as the walls around him flexed from the abuse and panic swept over her features. She took everything he gave her, everything Amycus gave her and were she able to beg for more right now, his fucktoy probably would have.

When he finally let up, Rod pulled out completely. Leaving her gasping for air as he moved to the back, sinking to his knees he wasted no time finding her asshole. Pressing himself against the opening, against Amycus’ fingers. The Death Eater left them in there as he massaged his way inside, not slowing until he was completely buried.

Two strong, tattooed hands wrapped around her throat, forcing her back to arch as he held on. Constricting her air flow in an entirely different capacity, Rodolphus began sliding in and out. His tempo now matched with Amycus so instead of alternating, they moved in and out at the same time. The only thing motionless were the three added fingers to her tightest hole.


End file.
